No Turning Back
by stiffkittens101
Summary: Her mate would be chosen for her. He was already mated to someone else; but deep down, they knew that their hearts belonged to each other. What happens when two childhood friends realize their true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_I've been a huge fan of CATS ever since I saw it this past March. I fell in love with the music, chereography, and of course the characters. I've been reading a lot of Cats fanfiction lately and I've had this idea for a while now. I really should be focusing on my story, Decode right now but I just really feel like this idea is going to plague me unless I write it down. And for those of you who are reading Decode, don't worry, I'm not going to stop updating. This is just another side project that I've been wanting to write. So here it is. I hope someone out there reads this and likes it._

_Before I began, since I am relatively new to the Cats fandom, I'll give you a brief description of the setting and what to expect._

_This story is going to take place about a year after the previous Jellicle Ball where Grizabella was sent up to the Heavyside Lair. As you can see by the summary, this is going to be a Plato/Jemima fic. Why you might ask? Because I simply love this couple and just the characters in general. I have absolutely nothing against Victoria or her and Plato as a couple. I just wanted to try something different since people seem to always pair Victoria with either Plato or Mistofelees. FYI just because this is a Plato/Jem fic doesn't mean that this going to be a Vicky/Misto fic. I'm sorry but I just don't like them as a couple. I prefer them as siblings and so that is how it shall be. Lets see, I should also mention that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are also siblings and not a couple in this story. Not to worry though, I'll try to see to it that all the cats get love. So I believe thats it then. The relationships between the cats will be explained within the story. So without further a do, my first and possibly only Cats fanfiction. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Cats belongs to T.S Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal, sunny day in the junkyard. The Jellicles were going about there usual business. The adult toms and queens were sunbathing, talking amongst themselves and spending quality time with their mates while discussing their kits. The said kittens were probably out playing amongst themselves, they thought, having fun and not a care in the world. This was going to be an eventful year for some proud parents and their children. At this upcoming ball, the teenage cats Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Etcetera, Electra, and Jemima, would become adult toms and queens. While their parents were excited for them, like any other good parent would be, they were also worried and distraught in thinking that their children were going to be all grown up. The couples were primarly focusing on their own kittens. Jellyorum and Asparagus were keeping a close watch on their youngest son, Pouncival and daughter Electra, while Jennyanydots and Skimble were watching over their son Tumblebrutus and their daughter Etcetera. Since each of their kittens had grown up together, they were all good friends with each other and their parents had secretly hoped that they would find mates amongst each other as well, as it was tradition for the Jellicles to choose a mate as they become adults. While everyone was focusing on their own children, most of the tribe also had their eyes on one particular young queen. That was none other than the beautiful calico, Jemima, daughter of Munkustrap and Demeter. As the daugher of the Jellicle protector, this was an especially big year for the young queen. Many had high expectations of her while some found it hard to believe that she was becoming an adult because she was so small and the youngest of all the kits. Those who knew who well knew that although she was small, she was quite bright and mature for her age. Her parents, particulary her father, Munkustrap, were both excited and nervous for her. Mostly nervous.

"Oh, I just can't believe it's already happening! Our little kittens are growing up! Soon they'll choose their mates, have their own dens, and have their own kittens! Then they'll forget all about me!", sobbed Jenny

"There, there, dear. Now stop sobbing. We knew this would happen someday. We just have to let them their own lives now. They won't forget us.", said Skimble, trying to comfort his sobbing mate.

"He's right, Jenny. No need to worry. Besides, the kittens aren't full grown yet. They still need to complete their right of passage and that won't happen until the next Jellicle ball.", said Asparagus.

"Yes, but the ball is soon approaching. We must start making the preparations soon.", stated Jellyorum who was now looking worried.

"Don't worry, Jelly. ", chimed in Demeter. "We have plenty of time and I know that this ball will be even better than the last, right dear?", she asked her mate who was staring off into space.

"Munkustrap?" The silver tabby shook his head back into reality and turned his attention to Demeter.

"I'm sorry, darling. What was that?", he asked.

Demeter playfully scratched his arm and rolled her eyes. "I said, this year the Jellicle ball will be even better than the last won't it?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I'll make sure of it.", he quickly returned to his thoughts and Demeter just smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew that her mate was most likely thinking of their daughter. She knew how overprotective he was of her.

"It's hard to believe that your little Jemima will become an adult queen this year isn't it?" asked Jelly.

Demeter nodded. "Yes, we are a bit uneasy about it. She's our little girl, but we couldn't be more proud of her.", said Demeter.

"You should be. She is beoming a fine young queen.", said Jenny.

"Thank you, Jenny. I'm sure you must be very proud of Tumblebrutus and Etcetera as well.", replied Demeter.

"Oh, we are. We certainly are.", replied Skimble and Jenny nodded while sniffling.

"We're also very proud of Pouncival and Electra. Soon they'll be adults, just like brother. It's hard to believe that they've grown up so fast.", said Asparagus.

At that statement, Jenny began sobbing again, this time uncontrollably. Skimble and Jelly quicky put there arms her and tried to comfort her. Asparagus just shppk his head and Jelly nugded him with her elbow.

Demeter sighed and thought to herself. "I wonder where the kids are now?'

Meanwhile in another part of the junkyard the teenage cats were off hanging out with each other. The had found an old tennis ball and were playing with it, trying to get all the playing out of their systems before they became adults. Pouncival had just passed it to Etcetera and she proceeded to swish it back and forth with her paw before passing it to her brother, Tumblebrutus.

"I can't believe the way mom's been acting lately", she said. "She's been practically drooling all over us and treating us like we're newborn kittens."

"I know! It's humiliating!", exclaimed Tumblebrutus.

Pouncival merely snickered. "Shut up, you!", yelled Tumble and fiercely threw the ball at him.

"Hey! Calm down! I'm just messing around. Don't you think Letcy and I are are embaressed too? Our parents have been acting the same way."

"I know! We're not little kits anymore. It's ridiculous!", exclaimed Electra.

"They're just in denial.", said a voice.

The teenage cats turned around to see their older sibling and friends.

"Oh, hey, Addie. Hi Victoria. Hey Plato.", said Pouncival.

His older brother, Admetus, and his friends, Plato and Victoria had come to spend some time with his younger siblings and friends.

"Hi Vicky! Hi Plato!", Etcetera greeted excitedly.

Victoria smiled and waved. "Hey, Etcy. Hey Lectra, Pouce, Tumble."

They each greeted her and Plato. Plato smiled and waved to them. "Hey, guys.", he said. A confused look appeared on his face. "Where's Jem?"

They all turned and looked around. "She was just here a second ago.", said Etcetera.

Thats when Victoria noticed that she perchered on top of the old rocking chair, not too far from where they were, looking up at the sky with wide eyes. Typical Jemima. "There she is. She's so silly.", laughed Victoria.

"I'll go get her.", laughed Plato. Victoria nodded. "Tell her to get back over and hang out with the rest of us.", she smiled. Plato nodded and began walking over to her as the others continued their conversations.

As he grew nearer he could see that she was quitely humming to herself Plato smiled. She always did have such a lovely voice, even when she was just humming. Her wide brown eyes were staring at the sky in wonder. Her moment of peace was interrupted when she heard a cough. She slightly jumped startled. She looked down to see her friend smirking at her.

"Daydreaming again, I see.", he said.

"Plato, how long have you been sitting there?", she asked.

"Not long.", he replied.

"When did you get here?", she asked.

"Just got here with Vicky and Admetus. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Oh. Alright." She jumped off of the rocking chair and landed on her feet next to Plato. She gave him a friendly nuzzle. Then she playfully swiped his nose.

"Ouch!", he said, rubbing his nose. "What was that for?"

"For interrupting my quiet time.", she smiled.

"Oh, sorry.", he said sarcastically before pulling her into a loose headlock and rubbing his hands through her fur.

Jemima laughed. "Hey! Plato, stop! You're messing up my head fur."

"That's what you get fro scratching my nose.", he laughed as well then released his grip on her. She rose to her feet and tried to straight out her head fur

"Okay, now we're even.", he said.

"Fine.", she replied. "Race you back to the others?"

"It's not that far anyway.", he replied.

Jemima responded by turning on her heels and began running. Plato sighed and chased after her. Even though she got a headstart, it was Plato who made it back first.

"No fair, you cheated.", said Jemima.

"I didn't cheat. I'm just faster than you.", he said with a mock smugness.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. They always messed around with each other like this. Although Plato was older than Jemima, they had been friends since kittenhood. Best friends as a matter of fact. They always played together, and could tell each other anything. "Where were you Jemi?", asked Victoria.

"Yeah, you're missing out on all the fun.", said Etcetera.

Jemima shrugged. "I got bored and went to go look up at the sky to think."

Victoria laughed. "Of course you were." She walked over Jemima and gave her hug.

"Come now, join the others.", she said.

"Okay. What are we doing now?"

"We got tired of playing with the ball too so now we're talking about the upcoming ball.", said Electra.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to be a queen! Maybe then Tugger will notice me!", exclaimed Etcetera.

Pouncival rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just can't wait to be a full grown tom. Then the babes will be all over me. Maybe even Bomba.", he said, casually looking at Etcetera to see her reaction but she just laughed.

"I can't wait to be to be able to go hunting on my own and go on the late night trains with dad.", said Tumble

"I just want our parents to start treating us like equals and stop treating us like babies.", said Electra.

"Believe me. It's going to take them a while to fully take it in.", said Admetus.

"What about you Jemi? Are you excited for the ball?", asked Victoria.

"Of course I am.", she smiled. "I guess I'm just a little nervous too."

"It's alright, Jem. you'll be fine. Nothing to be nervous about. ", said Plato

"Easy for you to say. You're already grown up and have a mate.", teased Tumble.

Victoria edged closer to Plato and he wrapped his arms around her. Jemima smiled at her two friends.

It was through Jemima, that Plato met Victoria. Victoria and her brother Mistofelees were new to the tribe and Jemima, with her sweet nature, was one of the first to greet them and become good friends with Victoria. Soon everyone began to take a liking to both Victoria and Misto and they started to fit right in. Many toms had taken a particular interest in Victoria for her dazzling all white fur and her graceful dancing skills. Victoria however was only interested in one tom, and that was none other than Plato. When Jemima noticed this, she quickly did what she could to see that her two friends spend more time together, alone. Soon Victoria was head over heels for Plato and he also like her very much. Jemima and many others were thrilled when the two became mates at the previous ball and Victoria was beyond grateful to her friend. Jemima was pleased that her two best friends had found each other and at the same time she couldn't help but be just a bit jealous. She two had longed to find a mate and becam a full fledged queen. As a matter of fact, many had thought that if Jemima were older and if Victoria had not come into the picture, that she and Plato would have became mates since they were so close. Alas, it seemed that it wasn't meant to be for Jemima. A huge downside for her, of being the only daughter of the Jellicle protector and soon to be leader, was that her mate be chosen for her. She knew that it had happened before and it had not turned out so bad. Jellyorum and Asparagus were chosen for each other as were her parents Demeter and Munkustrap, and both couples were very happy togther. At the same time, Jemima wished that she could find someone and fall in love like her friends would be able to when they came of age.

"Well I for one, am very excited!", shouted Etcetera

"You said that already Etcy.", laughed Electra.

"Well I am!", she saidwith an exagerrated claim.

Everyone laughed and continued to talk and joke about the ball until it the sun started to set. They all knew that they had to be home before it got dark or else their parents and human owners would worry. So they began to go their separate ways, saying their goodbyes. Jemima had been lucky enough to be adopted by a nice family who were friends of the family that owned Demeter and Munkustrap. Plus the families house wasn't too far away from the junkyard. Plato had offered to walk her home since Victoria had to go visit Mistofelees Plato and victoria became mates, she moved into his den so Misto was left alone. Walking Jemima home was just like old times for them. Plato used to walk Jemima home everyday when they were kittens. He was a stray so he didn't mind the walking distance to and from the junkyard.

"Is everything okay, Jem?, asked Plato, looking concerned. "You were unsually quiet today when we were hanging with everyone."

"I'm okay, really Plato. don't worry about me.", she replied, trying to soun convincing.

"C'mon, Jem. We've been friends for a long time. I know you better than that and I can something's bothering you."

Jemima sighed. He was right. "Well..", she hesitated. "I guess I'm just a little scared, about the ball."

"Why?"

"Because, my dad's the tribe protector and when Old Deuteronamy retires, he'll take over as the Jellicle leader. I don't know, I guess i just feel like all eyes on me, that everyone's expecting to be the perfect queen. What if I let everyone down?"

They both halted for a moment and Plato rested his paw on her shoulder.

"Jem, just relax, you'll be fine. You won't let everyone down. Besides, the most important thing is that you do what you think is right. Don't worry so much about what others think of you. And you're already an amazing queen so there's nothing to be scared about."

"Really?", she asked, trying to choke up the tears forming in her eyes.

Plato nodded and smiled. "Really. You can do it, Jem. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Plato.", she smiled.

They continued to walk until they finally approached her owners house.

"Well, thanks for walking me all this way, Plato. And for the pep talk. I really appreciate it.", she smiled.

"Anytime. You know I'm here for you, Jem."

"I know. You're a wonderful friend, Plato."

They smiled at each other for a moment. "Well, I should head back before gets worried.", he said.

"Yeah, right. Don't want to keep her waiting."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"You bet. "

"Right. Goodnight, Jem."

"Goodnight, Plato."

She watched as he walked back into the night. Funny, she began to feel unusually sad as he left, as if a great loneliness was creeping over her. She shook it off. She was just tired she thought to herself. She walked to the side of her humans house where they had a cat door. She went through the door to find her youngest owner in the kitchen.

"There you are, Iris. I was beginning to worry.', said the small human girl.

Jemima mewed and rubbed up against her leg, purring. The little girl smiled and picked her up. She went to sit on the couch in her living room and began to scratch behind Jemima's ears. 'That feels nice.', thought Jemima. She purred as the little girl began stroking her fur, making her feel very relaxed. Soon she drifted off to sleep, with hopes that tomorrow be a better day.

* * *

_So what do you think? Please review and let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to scary wolf 27, SWrath, and Lucylue for your reviews! Here's chapter two! enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

The next morning when Jemima woke up, she left for the junkyard after her owners fed her breakfast. They didn't mind her leaving much. They were used to it by now and also knew that cats were quite independent creatures. Jemima appreciated them very much as well, especially since they had given her a pretty name like "Iris" instead of some of the other silly names some owners gave their cats. When Jemima reached the junkyard, she was immediately greeted by Plato and Victoria.

"Hi, Jemi!", greeted Victoria excitedly, giving her friend a hug. Jemima smiled and returned the hug.

"Morning, Jem. Sleep well?", asked Plato.

Jemima nodded and stretched. "Yep. I had planned in sleeping in longer but I woke up when I heard my humans arguing over who would get the last piece of french toast. Whatever that is."

Plato and Victoria laughed. "You're so lazy, Jemi.", said Victoria.

Jemima laughed. "_I'm_ lazy? I'm not the one who takes two-three hour naps almost everyday."

"I do not!", exclaimed Victoria. "Anymore.", she muttered under her breath.

Plato and Jemima laughed until they heard a voice cry out.

"Jemima!"

The three friends turned to see none other than Demeter who was looking rather flustered.

"oh. Hi, mom.", said Jemima.

"Don't you 'hi, mom.', me, young lady. Exactly where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry, mom. I ended up hanging out with my friends for a while and it was getting late so I went back to my human's house."

"It's true, Demeter.", Plato spoke up. "I walked her there myself."

"Thank you, Plato, we appreciate that. I just hope Jemima tells me where she is next time."

Jemima frowned and cringed in embaressment. "I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again." 'Considering that I'll be a queen soon and I won't need your permission.', she thought to herself.

"Good. Now, come. Your father and I need to discuss some things with you about the ball."

Jemima turned and looked at her friends. "It's okay, Jemi. We'll catch up with you later.", said Victoria offering a reassuring smile. She looked at Plato. He smiled and gave her a look that seemed to say. 'You better listen to your mom. Don't want to get into anymore trouble.' Jemima sighed and nodded. Then she left with her mother.

Soon she and Demeter arrived at the den her parents shared. They both had owners as well but also kept an extra den since they spent quite a lot of time in the junkyard. There her father, Munkustrap was waiting for her. Also there was Bombalurina, her mother's sister,Jennyanydots, and Skimbleshanks.( It was a big den ). They all greeted her with a smile. Jemima greeted her father first. Hugging him and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hi, dad.", she smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart.", he smiled. Jemima turned and greeted the others politely. "Hi, Aunt Bomba. Hello, Jenny. Hello, Skimble."

"Hello, Jem. Don't I get a hug?", asked Bomba, smiling. Jemima quickly ran over and hugged Bomba. Then she hugged Jenny and Skimble as well.

"I can't believe how grown up you look. You must have all the toms falling over you.", said Bomba.

Jemima smiled and rolled her eyes. "You say that everytime you see me, Aunt Bomba, and you just saw me last week."

"Well, its true. You look more grown up everytime I see you.', smiled Bomba.

"Aye. You are becomg a pretty young lass.", said Skimble. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Skimble.", smiled Jemima.

"Now, then. Let us begin.", said Munkustrap in a diplomatic manner. All eyes were now on him and Jemima took a seat next to her mother. "Thank you. As you all know, the next Jellicle ball is soon approaching and there are many things to consider. Skimble, we must be sure to take extra precaution this year so that the ball is not interuppted by anything that may..disturb the others." Skimble nodded and Jemima knew exactly what they were referring to. Macavity. Last year, he had crashed the ball and not only manage to kidnap their leader, Old Deuteronomy, but had also almost gotten away with her mother. She didn't know the full details but, Jemima knew that both her mother and aunt had some sort of past with the monster of depravity and for whatever reason, he now wanted revenge on the Jellicles. Jemima noticed that Bombalurina had grabbed her mother's hand and that the hairs on the back of her mother's neck were standing up. The memory of Macavity almost escaping with her mother made her shudder, especially knowing that he was still out there somewhere. After becoming the Jellicle protector, Munkustrap's number one priority had always been the safety of all the Jellicles, and especially the safety of his mate and daughter. Jemima had always admired her father's courage and his drive to protect those he cared about.

"Now, then, onto other matters. The main reason why we're all gathered here. My daughter, Jemima." Everyone turned and looked at her.

Jemima gave a surprised look. "Me?"

"Yes, darling, you.", said Munkustrap. "You are going to be a queen this year and as my daughter, it is up to me to choose a suitable mate for you. The others are here to help."

"Oh." Jemima sighed. This is what she had been dreading. She knew that this was coming but she really wished it didn't have to be this way.

Suddenly they all turned to hear someone else entering the den. "Sorry, I'm late! What did I miss?" It was none other than the notorious, Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap's brother and the tribe's biggest flirt, next to Bombalurina. He was extremely good looking and so he always had queens falling all over him. Jemima smiled in delight.

"Hi, Uncle Tugger!", she exclaimed.

"Hey, kiddo! How's my favorite niece?", he asked walking over to her and scratching his finger under her chin. She giggled and Demeter and Bombalurina rolled their eyes.

"Greetings everyone. No need to panic, I'm here. Hey, Munkus. Good morning Skimble, Jenny, you're looking as radiant as ever. Hello Demeter.", he turned and gave a devlish smirk. "And Bombalurina, how nice to see you again. Looking lovely as usual, I see."

Bomba huffed and turned her nose up. "Oh, hello, Tugger. I didn't know you were coming.", she said, trying to sound indifferent. Tugger and Bombalurina were the biggest flirts in the tribe so there was a bit of rivalry between them. At the same time, many, including Jemima, could see that their constant flirting was just a front to hide their true feelings for each other. They only went out with a bunch of different people to make each other jealous.

"Of course, I'm here. Anything for my beautiful niece.", he smiled down at Jemima who giggled. "Sorry, I'm late bro. I saw this huge rat on my way here and couldn't decide if I wanted it or not and-"

"Enough, Tugger!", said Munkustrap in an irritated tone. "I don't care. Just sit down."

"Touchy.", said Tugger, taking a seat next to Jemima.

"Now, then as I was saying.", continued Munkustrap. "We must choose a worthy mate for Jemima. My daughter deserves nothing but the best."

"Agreed. I want to be sure that Jemima remains in good hands.", said Demeter. Jemima was about to open her mouth to say something until Tugger spoke up.

"Not to be defiant, but don't you think that Jemima should have a little say in this?", he asked in a serious tone. A tone he was rarely seen in.

"For once, I agree with Tugger.", said Bombalurina."I know that it is tradition that the firstborn child of the Jellicle leader must have a mate chosen for them; however, I do believe that Jemima should be be allowed to voice her opinion on this."

Jenny shook her head. "The laws and traditions of the Jellicle tribe have remained the same since the beginning. Never has there been a choice for the child on this."

"I'm not a child.", spoke Jemima. They all turned and looked at her ans her face flushed. "Oh, sorry.", she said.

Jenny sighed. "I'm sorry, Jemima but the law is the law."

Skimble nodded. "Aye, is true. You should be happy that your father is putting so much thought into this."

Jemima turned and looked at Munkustrap. He sighed. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you, Jemima." Demeter nodded in agreement.

"I know, father. It's just that I-", she stopped and sighed. "You're right. This is tradition and..I will accept it graciously."

The others gazed at her with astonishment. Sometimes Jemima could be quite mature for her age and diplay wisdom beyond her years. They had seen it before at the previous Jellicle ball. When no one understood Old Deuteronomy's message, Jemima had explained it in such a way that it brought some to tears.

"Thank you, for understanding, Jemima.", said Munkustrap. Jemima nodded. She still didn't like the idea but she didn't want to disappoint her parents or any other members of the tribe.

"Jemima, darling. Why don't you go find your friends? We all have much to discuss here. As soon as we've reached a decision we'll let you know.", said Demeter.

Jemima nodded and rose up. "Thank you, mother. Goodbye, everyone." They all nodded to her and she left the den. As soon as she turned her back to them, she felt tears forming in her eyes. There were only two people besides her parents who she allowed to see her cry. She hoped that one of them was nearby.

Plato, Admetus, and Mungojerrie were sunbathing and talking near the eastern end of the junkyard. Plato and Admetus were teasing each other about who had better hunting skills and Mungojerrie was insisting that it was just easier to steal food.

"You know what, Jerrie? I think the only reason why you steal food is because you don't know how to hunt.", teased Plato.

"Hey! Oi can hunt! I can hunt just as well as you can!", exclaimed Mungojerrie.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it then.", said Admetus.

Mungojerrie stood up and puffed out his chest. "Fine. Oi will. Let's hunt.", he said.

Plato and Admetus rode up as well, getting ready to race and prove their skills when they heard a small snif behind them. They turned around to see Jemima.

"Oh hey, Jemima. Want to go hunting with us?", asked Mungojerrie giving her a wide smile.

"Um, no thanks. Actually, I was just looking for Victoria. Is she around Plato?", she asked, trying not to sound choked up.

"She went with Misto to go visit their uncle. Why what's wrong, Jem?", he asked, immediately looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong.", she said, trying to sound convincing. "I just need to talk to her about something."

Plato raised his eyebrow. "Guys, why don't you go on without me. I'll catch up with you later.", he said. Admetus and Mungojerrie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay. Oi guess we'll see you later then. Bye, Jemima.", said Mungo. then he and admetus were off.

"You didn't have to do that, Plato. I'm perfectly fine.", said Jemima.

"You don't look fine to me, Jem. ", he replied. "Why do you look like you've been crying?"

"I wasn't crying.", she said looking away. She sniffed."It's allergies or something."

"C'mon, Jem. Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong.", he said, taking her hand. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She couldn't control herself anymore. She began to weep and threw herself into his arms.

He felt her shaking against his body as she silently wept. He put his arms around her and began to stroke her head fur. "Hey. Don't cry. You're tougher than that. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Plato. I'm just so frustrated. It's that stupid law. I can't believe I can't even choose my own mate. It isn't fair."

"Is that what this is about? Oh, Jem. It's going to be okay, it isn't that big of a deal.", he said, trying to comfort her. "That's what happened with your parents isn't it? Look at how happy they are."

"It's not the same! My parents knew each when they were kits. They grew up together. They were probably already in love with each other anyway. What if they choose someone I don't even know all that well? What if I end up miserable?"

"Jemima, you have to trust to your parents judgement. I'm sure they're only making you do this because they want to do what they feel is best for you."

Jemima tore herself away from his grasp and crossed her arms. "You sound just like them.", she said, sounding irritated and no longer crying.

"I'm just trying to make a point.", he said calmly. "I'm sure your aprents know better then to pick some random stranger for you. Besides, you don't even know who they picked yet and you're already acting like you're pissed about it."

"I know, I know. I just think that law is so stupid. Just because my dad's the Jellicle protector, I'm not even allowed to choose my own mate? What kind of tradition is that?"

"Believe me, Jem. I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but it is what it is. There's no use in crying over something you can't control."

Jemima groaned. "When did start to become so..old fashioned?"

Plato laughed. "I'm not old fashioned. I'm just older and more mature now. I'm not a kit anymore, and neither are you. so stop acting like one."

Jemima huffed and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Point taken.", he smiled.

"Shut up!", she said, pouncing on him and knocking him over.

"Hey!", he laughed and then rolled her over so he was on top of her. "Victory is mine again.", he stated.

Jemima giggled underneath him. "Not a kitten anymore, huh?"

"Only when I want to be.", he smirked. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Plato."

He smiled down at her and nodded. Suddenly his smile faded and so did hers. they gazed at each other for a moment. He slowly began to lean towards her face when they heard someone cough.

They looked up to see Pouncival and the others.

"What are you guys doing?", asked Tumblebrutus. Plato quickly rolled off of her and then rose up.

"What does it look like we were doing? We were wrestling.", he said offered Jemima a hand and helped her up. "I win, again."

"Yeah, yeah.", said Jemima, laughing nervously.

"Well, anyways, wanna come play with us? Etcetera found a whole bunch of new shiny things on the other side of the junkyard.", said Pouncival.

"It's true!", exclaimed Etcetera. "Come and see!"

"Um, okay. Wanna come too, Plato?", asked Jemima

"No thanks. I should catch up to Mungojerrie and Admetus. See you guys later." Then he ran off in the other direction.

'What's wrong with me?', he thought to himself. 'I almost kissed Jemima!'


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks to rawrkitty for her amazing review! :) And thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I appreciate the support! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Jemima stared at her friend as he ran off so suddenly. It was almost as if he had panicked about something. It was so unlike him. She wondered what was wrong. Did she say or do anything to freak him out? She thought about what happened before the others had shown up. First, she found him talking with Admetus and Mungojerrie. After they left, she had suddenly started crying in his arms. It couldn't have been that, he was comforting her. Then she got briefly annoyed at him and pushed him away but he just laughed. Then she playfully pounced on him, but he played back and they wrestled a bit. Then they stopped, looked at each other, and then he seemed to be leaning in towards her face. Her eyes widened. 'Was he going to-No, no he couldn't have been. It must have been my imagination. He wouldn't. ' Jemima thought to herself. She shook her head, brushing it off.

"C'mon, Jemi! Let's go!" said Etcetera.

Jemima snapped back into reality. "Coming!" she replied. 'I'm sure he's fine.' she thought. Then she turned on her heels and went to go join her other friends.

Meanwhile, Admetus and Mungojerrie were hunting just outside of the junkyard, and they had found a very tasty looking mouse. Both their eyes were shining with hunger as they quitely tracked it.

"Whoever catches it first gets it?" whispered Mungojerrie.

Admetus nodded his head in agreement. "Too bad, Plato's not here. He's missing all the fun."

"Speaking of Plato, don't you think it's kind of weird?"

"What's weird?" asked Admetus, licking his lips as they got closer to the mouse.

"You know, the way he acts around Jemima." he asked, not taking his eyes off the mouse.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just dropped his plans with us to stay and talk with her. I also notice he's always happy to see her. And remember that time when Tumblebrutus accidently made her cry? Plato nearly kicked his ass. "

"So?" They were inches away from the mouse. Both of them drew out their claws.

"Well, don't you think it's weird how he's like that with her? I mean he almost acts like she's his queenfriend.."

Admetus turned his head towards Mungojerrie and gave him a surprised look. "What? Is that what you think? It's not like that between them!He's with Victoria!", he almost yelled. Neither of them noticed that the mouse had fled.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!", said Mungo, raising his hands in defense. "I'm just sayin'. It just seems like.."

" Well, it's not!" he interuptted." He doesn't see her in that way. Jemima is like a sister to Plato. They've known each since they were kits. It's natural that he's protective of her and likes hanging out with her. Wouldn't you be mad if someone made Rumpleteazer cry?"

"Of course, Oi would be. No one messes with my sister!"

"Well, that's kind of how it is between Plato and Jemima."

"Oh. Oi guess that makes sense."

Admetus nodded. "Now, then. Let's get back to that mouse-" They turned to see that the mouse was gone.

"You idiot! Now look what've you done!", yelled Mungojerrie.

"Me! You're the one who distracted me with your stupid questions!"

They growled at each other for a moment when they heard a muffled voice behind them.

"Hey, guys."

They turned to see Plato with the same mouse they had been tracking in his mouth. Plato dropped it to the ground and licked his paws. "Sorry, I'm late. Check out this mouse this caught."

"Aw, c'mon!", they both shouted.

In the other side of the junkyard. Munkustrap and Demeter were still discussing with the other cats, trying to decide on a suitable mate for Jemima. They thought of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus but Jenny protested, claiming that she believed Tumblebrutus to fancy Electra and the same for Pouncival and Etcetera. Then they thought of Mungojerrie but Munkustrap immediately protested, saying that he was too much of a troublemaker. Then they thought of Admetus, deciding on a maybe, although they weren't sure if he and Jemima would have much in common. Then they thought of Victor and George, and then remembered the rumors they had heard about sighed in frustration. He didn't want to give Jemima to just anyone. He wanted her to be happy and wanted to be sure that she would be safe from any harm. She needed protection, he thought.

"There must be someone in the junkyard worthy of Jemima.", said Jenny.

"Normally, I'd like to nominate Plato, but he's with Victoria.", stated Bombalurina.

"Yes, Plato would have been a good candidate. They were always such good friends." sighed Demeter.

"Well there's no use in bothering ourselves with someone who's already mated." said Munkustrap, sounding irritated.

"Munkustrap, calm down. We'll find someone." said Demeter.

"I know, I know. It's just so frustrating. " he groaned

"Of course you're frustrated, dear. You have a lot on your plate right now. What with the ball while trying to keep everyone safe and now this."

"Why don't we take a break on this, sir? The ball is still some moons away. We can always finish this later.", said Skimble.

"No. I just want to get this over with." he stated.

"If you had just wanted to get this over with, we would have been done a long time ago." muttered Tugger.

"If you don't want to be here, you can leave." glared Bombalurina.

"I would babe, but I just can't stand to be away from you." he smirked.

Bomba growled at him and Tugger retorted by blowing her a kiss. That made her growl even louder. Munkustrap sighed and banged his head on the table.

"Oh, dear." sighed Jenny. Skimble shook his head. Suddenly Demeter's face lighted up, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Wait a minute. What about Alonzo?" she offered. Everyone turned and looked at her. Munkustrap raised his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Alonzo. Why not choose him to be Jemima's mate?"

"But isn't he with Cassandra?" asked Tugger.

"They're always breaking up and getting back together."replied Bomba.

"True. They never officially mated." said Jenny.

"Aye, and Alonzo has always been a good lad hasn't he?" said Skimble.

Demeter nodded. "He's Munkustrap's second in command. Isn't that right, dear?"

Munkustrap nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought of Alonzo in the first place. He was trustworthy and he always seemed to like Jemima. In fact he was sure that he and Jemima had danced at the previous Jellicle ball. the only downside was that he could sometimes be flirt with some of the queens. But that could be easily fixed, right? When Munkustrap would become the Jellicle Leader, he was planning on making Alonzo the Jellicle Protecter anyway since Tugger didn't want the position. If he choose Alonzo, it would ensure that Jemima would be kept safe.

"You know what? I think that's a great idea, Demeter. Alonzo is strong, trustworthy, and Jemima and he seem to get along quite well. I think he would make a fine mate for our daughter."

"And Cassandra?" asked Bomablurina.

"I suppose you could always ask him about it, Munkustrap." said Demeter.

"True. I don't want to break anyone up."

"Then ask him! Before it's too late."

Munkustrap nodded and rose up. "Very well. I will go and confront him about it. I shall let you know once the matter is settled. In the meantime, you're all free to go."

The others nodded and rose up. Jenny and Skimble left the den and so did Tugger after he gave Boma a wink and a smile. She just rolled her eyes at him. She and Demeter heard him mutter something as he was leaving the den. It sounded like. "You'll come crawling back to me eventually."

"How do you put up with him?" asked Demeter in a disgusted tone. Bombalurina answered by shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'm off to find Alonzo. I'll be back soon." he said planting a small peck on Demeter's cheek making her smile. "Bye, Bomba."

"Bye Munkus." replied Bomba.

When he left the den Demeter sighed. Her sister took her hand. "It's going to be okay, Deme. Jemima will be fine."

"I hope so." said Demeter.

Alonzo was just waking up from a nap. He rose up and stretched his legs. He walked out of his den and looked up at the bright blue sky and sighed.

"Alonzo."

The said tom turned around to see his friend and superior. "Oh, hello Munkustrap. What can I do for you?" he said with a yawn.

"Alonzo there's something important that I need to discuss with you. Why don't you take a walk with me?"

"Okay, sure." The two began walking side by side and Munkustrap wasted no time in engaging Alonzo in conversation.

"So how are things, Alonzo?"

"Um, thing are fine I suppose, considering all things."

"Considering what?"

"Oh, nothing new. Cassandra just broke up with..again."

"Oh.I'm deeply sorry to hear that Alonzo." said Munkus, trying to sound convincing.

"It's okay, it was for the best I suppose. " He sighed. "I don't Munkus. I just feel like I'm ready, you know?"

"Ready for what?"

"For commitment. A real commitment. I had really hoped that Cass was the one. I thought the last time we broke up and then got back together would be the last but..well when I asked her about becoming mates.." He sighed again. "I guess she's just not ready."

"I see. And..you want to wait for her?" Munkus asked nervously.

Alonzo turned and looked at him. "See that's the thing. I'm done waiting for her. She keeps doing this to me. Our relationship was always so dysfunctional. We would break up, get back together, then break up again. It's become exhausting."

"That does make sense." Munkustrap inwardly cringed. He honestly felt terrible about what he was about to ask the other tom, but it was now or never.

"Alonzo, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Munkus?"

"Well, you know my daughter right?"

"Jemima? Of course. How is she?"

"She's doing well."

"Isn't she becoming a queen this year?"

"Yes, which brings me to what I need to ask you."

"Okay."

"Well, I feel terrible for asking this of you on such short notice and since you just broke up with Cassandra.."

"Yes?"

"Well, um, as you know, since I'm the Jellicle Protector, it's up to me to keep my daughter safe. It's also up to me who to decide to be her mate.."

Alonzo's eyes widened. "So..you''re asking me to be Jemima's mate?"

"Well, yes. I realize this all very sudden but I wanted to xhoose someone for her as soon as possible. It was actually Demeter who suggested that I ask you. You are my second in command after all, and you two seem like you could make a nice pair."

Alonzo was in utter shock. He had not expected this. What should he say? True, he did just break off with Cassandra for the umpteenth time, and he doubted that they would be getting back together this time. As he told, Munkustrap, he was ready for commitment, and Cassandra just couldn't give him that. Jemima on the other hand, had many great qualities. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a quite gifted dancer and singer. He knew that she was also loyal, kind, caring and just overall sweet. He knew that Munkustrap wanted protection for her and Alonzo knew he could provide it. He fondly recalled the last Jellicle ball when the two of them shared a brief, private little dance in the corner. She was so innocent and adorable he just couldn't resist her. He knew he already liked her. Maybe this could be a good thing for both of them.

"You know what, Munkustrap? I'd be honored." he smiled

Munkustrap eyes widened in both amusement and relief. "Really? That's splendid. Thank you, Alonzo. You have know idea how relieved I am."

"Oh, no. Thank you, Munkus." 'Thank you very much.' he thought to himself with a grin. His mood had suddenly changed from apathetic to excited.

"Well, I had better go inform the others and Jemima as well."

"Actually, Munkus, would you mind if I told Jemima the news myself?"

"Oh, yes. By all means. And once you've told her bring her back to my den would you?"

"Of course. I'll see you later, Munkus. Or should I say, dad?" he laughed.

"Let's not get carried away." laughed Munkustrap.

The two toms set off in different directions. Munkustrap rushed to tell Demeter and the Alonzo searched for his new soon-to-be bride.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my new job and writing my other story. I also just registered for classes today. Anyways, here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Jemima was off playing with Etcetera, Electra, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus. As they had told her, a bunch of cool new things had been brought to the junkyard. The teenage cats were enjoying their new treasures and wanted to savor them as long as they could before they got to old for them. Jemima had found an old ball of yarn, which had always been her favorite thing to play with. She tried so hard to resist it. 'Leave it, leave it.' she thought to herself. Darn it, it looked so tempting. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I messed around with it for just a little while.' she thought. Finally, she decided to give in and pounced on addicting thing. She rolled on the ground and tangled her paws in it, having so much fun. She was distracted with the yarn that she didn't notice the black and white patched tom approach her. She heard a soft snicker and turned around, expecting it to be one of her friends. She was surprised to see that Alonzo was looking down at her with a grin. Jemima felt her face flush and quickly begin to untangle herself. When she was rid of the yarn she stood up and brushed herself off.

'H-hi, Alonzo." she greeted bashfully.

"Hello, Jemima. Having fun?" he grinned.

"I can't believe that you just saw that. I'm so embarrassed." she blushed.

Alonzo gave a light hearted chuckle. "Actually, I thought it was cute."

"Oh. Okay." she smiled.

Suddenly the other cats noticed Alonzo's presence. Etcetera of course, being the overly friendly one, greeted him first.

"Hi, Alonzo!" she waved, giving him a big smile.

"Hey, Etcetera." he waved back.

"Hey, Lonz!" shouted Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Electra just smiled and waved.

Alonzo waved back to all of them then quickly turned his attention back to Jemima.

"So, Jemima. Would you mind taking a walk with me. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, um, sure Alonzo." she replied. "I'll see you guys later." she called out to the others. Electra turned around and nodded, letting her know that they had heard. With that, Alonzo extended his arm out and he and Jemima began walking side by side. Jemima excitedly wondered what Alonzo had wanted to talk about. She had always liked the handsome tom and had a bit of a crush on him. She was quite giddy when he had asked her dance at the previous ball. She was still a young kitten back then was excited that a stronger and older tom seemed to take an interest in her. She was a little disappointed when he went back to Cassandra for the remainder of the ball but they remained friends nevertheless. Little did she know what the tom was about to tell her.

"So how are you these days, Jemima?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing well, thanks. And yourself?" she asked politely.

"I'm doing great now you're here." he smiled.

"Oh." she blushed, looking away with a grin. "So, um, what did you want to talk about, Alonzo?"

"Jemima, you're going to be a queen very soon."he stated.

"Yes. That's right." she agreed.

"Well, although you're going to be an adult, you'll still need someone to take care of you. Someone to be by your side and comfort you when you need it."

"Yes?" she wondered where he was going with this.

"Well, I spoke with your father earlier." He began to sound nervous.

Jemima's eyes widened and her stomach dropped. Was he about to say what she thought he was about to say? "Do you mean..?"

Alonzo turned in front of Jemima and took her paw, giving her a sincere look. "Yes, Jemima. You're father asked me to be your mate."

"Oh." was all she managed to say. She just couldn't believe it. She hadn't expected this to happen so quickly. What was she supposed to say. True, she liked Alonzo but, did she like him well enough to be his mate? and wasn't he with Cassandra? She looked down at the ground and tried to think. Alonzo spoke up before she could say anything.

"I know this must be unexpected for you. That's why I wanted to tell you myself. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

Jemima looked up at him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. This is all so sudden."

Alonzo nodded. "I understand if you don't want-"

"No, it's not that. I-I like you, Alonzo. I really do. It's just that this whole thing about my mate being chosen for me, it's..." She sighed. "I just wish that it wasn't the case."

"I see." Alonzo sighed and looked down, releasing her paw.

"At the same time, I appreciate the fact that you came here to ask my permission, Alonzo." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Alonzo looked up, a hopeful expression lighting up his face.

"I have to ask, though, what about Cassandra?"

Alonzo's smile faded. "Oh, well, you see, Cassandra and I broke up. For good this time."

Jemima frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. And I think it was for the best." He suddenly took her paws again. "You know, Jemima, when you're father asked me to be your mate, I was a bit surprised myself. Then I thought about how amazing you are and I completely forget about Cassandra."

"Really?" she asked, feeling very flattered.

"Yeah." he smiled. "I like you, Jemima, and if you want, I'd like to be your mate."

Jemima's heart nearly skipped a beat. How could she say no to something like that? Alonzo was being so sweet and this could be great opportunity for her. Maybe she and Alonzo could be happy together. She had to think, if she said yes, they would both be making a serious commitment. If she said no, she may hurt his feelings and disappoint her father. Alonzo was a good tom, and she did like him. Perhaps in time, her feelings would grow stronger. If it worked out for her parents, it could work out for them right?

Jemima looked up and smiled at Alonzo, making her decision. "Alonzo, you're a wonderful tom and..I believe my father was right in choosing you for my mate."

Alonzo's eyes lit up and he smile grew wider. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Jemima." He slowly began to lean his fave in towards her and closed his eyes. Jemima's heart began pounding and out of instinct, turned her face away. She had never kissed a tom before. Alonzo's eyes opened in surprise when he his lips hit the air. "Um, I'm sorry, Alonzo. Maybe we could take it slow?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jemima. I didn't mean to catch you off guard." he said, looking a bit bashful.

"That's okay." she said, blushing.

"Why don't we go talk with your parents and give them the good news?" he asked.

"Good idea." she said. Alonzo smiled and quickly planted a small peck on her cheek, making her blush harder. Then they walked back to her parents den, paw in paw.

Needless to say, Munkustrap and Demeter were overjoyed to hear the news.

"Oh, sweetheart! This is wonderful!" said Demeter, trapping her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mom, please." choked Jemima. Demeter released her daughter and turned to Alonzo.

"Thank you, Alonzo. Munkustrap and I very happy for you both." she said.

Alonzo nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Demeter."

"This is great news." said Munkustrap, proudly. "We'll make an announcement to the tribe at once."

"Dad, is that really necessary?" asked Jemima.

"Of course, it is." he responded. "I want everyone to know. You two are going to be an important couple one day afterall."

"Oh, right." she meant that when he would take over for Old Deteronomy, as Jellicle Leader, Alonzo would take his place as the Jellicle Protector. Which mean that she and Alonzo would be in the same position as Munkustrap and Demeter.

"Then it's settled. I shall call for a meeting at once." said Munkustrap, in a dignified voice. He gestured over Demeter, Jemima, and Alonzo to follow him outside. They did and stood atop of the large den. Munkustrap reached for the small bell that was tied up on the pole next to them. The bell was an indicator of a tribe meeting. Munkustrap shook it as he cried out, making all the Jellicle's nearby stop what they were doing and turn their heads. They heard the bell and at once began heading to the den. They gathered around, some one by one, some in pairs and sat neatly, waiting for everyone to arrive. It was no surprise that Coricopat and Tantomile showed up together, perfectly in sync. Then came Cassandra, followed by Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Following closely behind them were Asparagus and Jellyorum. Then Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer followed by the teens that would joining Jemima into adulthood, Pouncival and the others. Then came Plato and Victoria along with Mistofelees who had apparently gotten back from visiting their uncle. Finally everyone else had arrived. The last to arrive were Bombalurina and Tugger who both seemed to have their fur rustled up.

"Thank you all for coming." said Munkustrap. "As you may know, we have quite a few young ones that will blossoming into adulthood at the upcoming ball. Among them, is my daughter Jemima. " Some of the cats clapped and cheered while others nodded. He turned and gestured Jemima ans Alonzo over."Now, I have called you all here today because I have exciting news. I'm very pleased to announce, that Jemima has found a mate and I'm happy to say that it is none other than mt dear friend and second in command, Alonzo."

The crowd went wild and many of the Jellicle's began to cheer for the new couple. The kittens were especially excited for her. Cassandra merely huffed and muttered. "Is that all? I thought it was important." Bo one could hear though, in all the excitement. Victoria hugged Plato tightly and beamed at him.

"Isn't this wonderful? I'm so happy for her!" she exclaimed.

Plato faintly smiled as he watched Alonzo proudly wrap an arm around Jemima. "Yeah." he said. "It's great." Plato truly was happy for his friend but at the same time he also had a strange urge to seize Jemima from Alonzo's arm and wipe that smug grin off his face. He wondered why.

* * *

Well there you have it. Haha. So what do you think? I have to admit, I do like Alonzo and Jemima together but not as much as I lovePlato and Jemima together. And believe me, Jemima and Alonzo may seem happy now, but that will soon change. Reviews, please!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the slow update. My mom just had a baby and things have been pretty hectic at home. Plus my job has been keeping me busy. Anyways, I was walking my dog then all of the sudden "Macavity" popped into my head. Ha. Isn't it funny that I thought of Cats while walking my dog? Anyways, here's chapter 5! I hope you like it!_

Chapter 5

Plato watched as some of the other cats went to congratulate the new couple on their engagement. Almost everyone was already complimenting on how great they were together. Jemima was smiling bashfully and to Plato, Alonzo was looking rather smug. He rolled his eyes at the others who were agreeing that Munkustrap made an excellent choice for his daughter's mate. 'What was so great about Alonzo anyway?' he thought. He supposed that Alonzo was decent looking and that he must have been strong to be Munkustrap's second in command; but, what made Munkustrap so sure that he would be good enough for Jemima? It wasn't as if he and Jemima had been friends for a long time nor was it it ever certain that they liked each other in a romantic way. Sure, he had seen them dance a few times at the last ball but, what about Cassandra? Plato had recalled that Alonzo seemed to be in a relationship with the flirtatious Abyssinian queen. They were always breaking up and then getting back together not long after. When he wasn't with Cassandra, Alonzo constantly flirted with other queens, probably an attempt to make Cassandra jealous. Plato had seen him flirt with Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer, Tantomile, even Cassandra's cousin Exotica. Last year he even had the nerve to begin flirting with the kittens like Etcetera, Electra,Victoria. And Jemima. Plato along with some others had noticed Alonzo and Jemima's brief, private dance during the ball. Plato always remembered that Alonzo had retorted and went back to Cassandra shortly after. 'He's just a tease.' thought Plato.

"Plato?" The mottled tom suddenly snapped back into reality and out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked down at his mate who gave him a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" she asked, staring at him with her bright blue eyes. "You seemed to be staring off into space."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Vicki."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit...distracted by something."

Plato gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, love. I promise you, I'm fine."

Victoria smiled back. "Good. C'mon. Let's go congratulate Jemi and Alonzo."

Plato's smile suddenly faded. 'I'd rather not.' he thought to himself. "Um, Victoria. I just remembered, I have some business to take care of. I should go before it gets later."

"Business? What business?" she asked.

"Um, I promised Admetus that I would help him with...something."

Victoria raised her eyebrow. "Help him with what?"

"Oh, well. It's sort of personal and he's a bit embarrassed by it and made me swear not to tell anyone."

"You can't even tell me?" she pouted.

Plato gulped. "I would but ,um, I don't want to gross you out."

"Oh. Alright then but, don't you want to at least say "hi" to Jemima first?"

"Can you please tell Jemima that I'm sorry and that I'll see her later?"

Victoria frowned and sighed. "Okay then. I will."

"Thanks, Vicki. I'll see you later okay?" He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Then Plato approached Admetus who was busy flirting with Tantomile, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Admetus turned around greeted him. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey, Addie. Can I talk I have a word with you?"

Admetus turned his head and grinned at Tantomile. "Don't go anywhere, beautiful. I'll be right back." Tantomile responded by giving him a sweet smile.

Admetus pulled Plato to the side and scowled at him. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Plato rolled his eyes. "Will you please just come with me? I need to talk you about something."

Admetus sighed. "Can't it wait?"

"C'mon, man. I thought you were my friend. You can flirt with your queenfriend later."

"She's not my queenfriend. Yet." he quickly added.

"C'mon, Admetus, please?" said Plato, giving him a pleading look.

"Okay, fine." said Admetus. He turned back to Tantomile. "Hey, Tanto-" he began but the queen raised her hand to speak. "No need to explain. I understand. I'll see you again soon." She smiled and then retreated back to her brother with a swift and graceful movement. Admetus swooned and Plato jerked him away.

Jemima glanced to the side and saw Plato quickly rushing away with Admetus. 'Where are they going in such a hurry?' she thought.

"Congratulations, Jemi!" exclaimed Victoria. Jemima turned and smiled at her friend and was greeted with a hug.

"Thanks, Vicki." she replied. "Where did Plato go?"

"Oh. I guess he had to go help Admetus with something. He told me to tell you congrats and that he would see you later."

"Oh, okay then." Alonzo pulled Jemima closer and she smiled at him, trying to keep up a good appearance. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Plato was her best friend. So why would he leave without saying anything, especially during something this important. Wasn't he happy for her?

Plato and Admetus had found a quiet spot away from the crowd and Plato started pacing back and forth with his hands behind back.

"What's with you, man? Something's bothering you, I can tell." said Admetus.

Plato stopped pacing and sighed. "I don't know, man. It's just this whole thing going on with Jemima."

"What? You mean her and Alonzo? Why?"

Plato turned and looked at his friend."It's just that..what if Munkustrap made a mistake?"

Admetus raised his eyebrow."What do you mean, Plato?"

"I don't know. I mean..do you like Alonzo?"

Admetus shrugged. "He's alright. Aside from the times he hit on Tantomile. Why?"

"I don't think he's right for Jem." stated Plato.

"Why? Alonzo's not such a bad guy."

"He's a flirt, Admetus! A total player! He'll try and seduce almost any pretty queen he can find. He's almost as bad as Tugger!"

"I guess he can be a flirt sometimes but-

Plato cut him off. "And not only that but isn't he supposed to be with Cassandra?"

"Those two are always breaking up anyway aren't they?"

"You're missing the point here, Addie!"

"And what point would that be?"

"Don't you see? This could just be another plot to make Cassandra jealous so that she'll take him back! I swear, if he hurts Jemima, I'll kill him!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Plato!" Admetus shouted back. He sighed and lowered his voice. "Look, Plato. I get that you're worried about her but don't you think that Munkustrap would know better than to pick someone for Jemima if he thought she would get hurt?"

"Even Munkustrap isn't perfect, Admetus. He can mistakes."

"Well don't think Jemima's more capable of taking care of herself? She's not a kit anymore you know."

Plato sighed and closed his eyes in frustration."I know, I know. I just don't want her to get her heart broken. Jemima deserves better. Someone better than Alonzo. Someone like-"

"Like you?"

Plato's eyes shot open and he glanced at Admetus. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." said Admetus, giving Plato a serious look. He recalled his previous conversation with Mungojerrie. He thought of all the points that Jerrie had brought up on his on Plato's true feelings for Jemima. Admetus had retorted by insisting that the two were just good friends. Now that he seriously thought about it, Plato was acting rather jealous of Alonzo and he had noticed that whenever Plato looked at Jemima he seemed so at peace. He was starting to believe the the tiger striped tom's theory wasn't so ridiculous afterall.

"What are trying to say ?" asked Plato.

"Mungojerrie was right, wasn't he?"

"What was Mungojerrie right about, Admetus?" growled Plato.

"You're in love with Jemima, aren't you?" asked Admetus.

Plato's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. "What are you talking about? Jemima's my best friend and have you forgotten that I'm with Victoria?"

"Then why are you getting so worked up over Jemima's engagement to Alonzo?"

"I told you. Because I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah because you love her."

"No I don't! I love Victoria! You're insane!"

"Whay are you getting so defensive?"

"Because you're being ridiculous."

"Am I Plato?"

Plato just growled in frustration and sighed.

"Just admit it, Plato. You've always been secretly in love with Jemima haven't you? I guess I can understand why but I just don't think it's fair to Victoria."

Plato was at a loss for words. Why was Admetus making this harder then it already was? Finally he whispered. "You're wrong."

"Then say it." said Admetus

"Say what?" Plato whispered.

"Say that you don't love Jemima. That you love Victoria. That you're happy for Jemima and Alonzo."

Plato once again fell silent. He was very still and he stared off into space too speechless to say anything.

Admetus sighed. "Look, Plato. I'm no expert but I think that you really should come to terms with your feelings. You say that I'm wrong but whenever you talk about or look at Jemima, it says otherwise. "

Plato remained silent. "Think about it, Plato. When you've figured it out. Come and talk to me." Admetus then vanished into the shadows. Plato dropped to his knees and his head fell into his hands. He groaned. 'Why am I so confused?' he thought to himself. 'I don't like Jemima that way and besides I have Victoria. So why wasn't I able to say anything?' He looked up and arose. 'I have to stop thinking like this. I need to go see Victoria.' Plato began walking in the direction of his and Victoria's den when he heard his name being called.

"Plato! Wait up!" It was Jemima's voice. Her painfully sweet voice. 'Crap.' he thought. He turned to greet her. Of course he couldn't just ignore her.

"There you are. What happened? You left without saying a word." Her beautiful brown eyes were full of concern. 'Why does she have to be so damn adorable?' Plato thought. 'Stop thinking like that!' he cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, Jem. I had to um, help Admetus with something."

"That's what Vicki said but I thought that you would have at least said "hello" first. Well, with all things considering anyway."

'All things considered. You mean your engagment to Alonzo.' he thought bitterly. "Yeah, sorry. So you and Alonzo, huh?"

Jemima shyly smiled. "Yeah. It all happened pretty fast but Alonzo's a good tom. I'm happy."

"Well good for you." muttered Plato. Jemima's smile faded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm glad your happy." he stated when his tone obviously said otherwise.

"You could have fooled me. What's your problem, Plato? I thought you would have been happy for me. You're supposed to be my friend and you didn't even come and congratulate me."

"Well, sorry, Jem." he said in a sarcastic tone. "But the world doesn't revolve around you."

Jemima's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't come and drool over how adorable you and Lonzy are together like everyone else did." Plato said in a cold tone.

Jemima huffed. "Is that why you think I'm mad? I was disappointed that you just ran off instead of supporting me like a good friend would do!"

Plato huffed as well. "Whatever. Shouldn't you be getting back to your precious Alonzo?"

Jemima became seriously offended. "Fine, then! I will. Have a good rest of the evening, jackass!" Jemima began to storm off in irritation.

Plato just rolled his eyes and remained standing there with his arms cross. Suddenly he began to feel bad for acting like such a jerk. He turned to apologize. "Jemima, wait." he started.

"Screw you!" she yelled and continued to walk off.

"Jemima!" he was about to go after her but instead stopped and sighed. He decided it was best to leave her alone. There was no reasoning with her when she was angry. He would go and apologize to her tomorrow he started heading back to his den like he originally planned to.

Later that night Plato had a dream he was in a beautiful meadow. It was surrounded by bright green trees and mutli-colored flowers. The sun was warm and shining brightly and the air smelled sweet. "What is this place?" he wondered.

"Plato." he heard a sweet voice calling out his name. He turned around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" he called out in cautious voice. He heard a giggle and then a rustle in the bushes. He turned his head towards the noise and once again found no one. He heard the voice call him again and he turned again. The was another rustle in the bushes and Plato readied his claws in defense but he sunk them back in and realized when he saw Victoria step out of the bushes.

Plato smiled. " Oh, Victoria. It's you." Victoria giggled and grinned mischievously. Then she moved in a graceful yet seductive way. "Come and play with me, Plato." she exclaimed then ran off into the woods.

He playfully started chasing after her. She giggled and teased him as he chased a fter her. "Catch me, Plato!" she laughed. Plato's grin grew wider and he began running faster. Alas, Victoria was fast as well and soon was able to outrun him. Plato grew more excited when suddenly he felt something wet fall on his nose. He looked up to see the sky had darkened and realized that it was a raindrop. "Oh, no." He rushed to find her and his excitement turned to worry as the rain began to pour.

"Victoria! Where are you?" he called out. He heard nothing but thunder which caused him to panic. "Victoria!" he called out again. This time he heard a scream. He followed the souce which led him out of the forest and to the edge of a cliff where Victoria was holding on to dear life.

"Plato! Help me! Please help me!" she cried. Plato quickly rushed to pull her up. He grabbed her hand and began to pull. "Hold on, Victoria!" he cried.

"Help me, Plato!" Plato looked down and was shocked to see that Victoria had changed into Jemima.

"What?" he said. "What's going on?"

Suddenly Jemima changed back into Victoria. "Plato, please help me!"

"Help me!" she said changing back into Jemima. What was happening thought Plato. He was so confused. "Plato, please!" she begged. Suddenly without notice, a lightening bolt struck the cliff, causing the ledge to break and also causing Plato's grip to Jemima began to fall into the darkness and screamed.

"NO!" yelled Plato as he tried to grab her arm. the lighting struck again and caused him to fall with his hand in hers.

Plato woke up in a cold sweat and was panting. What a horrible nightmare he thought. Suddenly his arms widened when he realized why the dream was so frightening. He realized that the thing that most scared him, was losing Jemima. He turned to see Victoria sleeping comfortably and all he could think about was Jemima. 'Everlasting Cat.' he thought. 'It's true. I'm in love with Jemima.'

* * *

_So what do you think? Crazy, huh? So Plato finally realizes his true feelings. The question is if he'll tell her. And how will she react if he does? Reviews, please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, I'm glad to see that some people are still reading this. Oh just one thing before I begin. If you're reading rawrkitty's story Forever Until Now, you may have seen the little authors note she put at the end about not tripping over. Well I have some similar advice for you. If you go to a concert, no matter how good the band is, no matter how much fun you're having DON'T CROWD SURF. I made that mistake at Warped Tour a couple of days ago. Was it fun? I won't lie, yes it was but I also ended up messing up my leg pretty bad and now my knee is sprained. So kids, if you decide to crowd surf, just be prepared for any injury that may well occur. Anyways, here's chapter 6! I hope you like it!_

Chapter 6

Plato placed his hand to his forehead and his eyes shut in frustration. He was so utterly confused. Once again he opened and eyes and looked to his right where Victoria was still sound asleep, looking very peaceful. 'I don't understand.' he thought to himself.' Victoria is my mate. I'm lucky to have to her. She's kind, beautiful, graceful, and caring. She's everything I ever wanted. So why is this happening to me? Why am I pining for Jemima? Victoria's best friend, my best friend. Why is it that I wish it were her sleeping next to me? Why do I want to hold her in my arms and steal her away from Alonzo?' Plato cursed himself. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this! It feels so wrong but at the same time..ugh! No, I can't! I need to stop having these thoughts.' Plato rubbed his temples. He needed to get away. He needed to clear his head. He slowly and quietly rose from the small cushion where he and Victoria slept and then carefully snuck out of the den to take a walk. The cold air stung his fur as he ventured away from the den into the night. He wondered if anyone else was up at this hour. Part wished that he would find someone, anyone to talk to. Maybe they would be able to knock some sense into him. He remembered how Admetus had told him that once he figured things to go and talk with him. At the same time, he didn't want to tell anyone. What would others think of him if they knew the truth? Judge him badly most likely. The Jellicle's were honorable and peaceful creatures but they lived by strict rules and regulations.

As Plato continued walking, he came across a small piece of glass where he caught his reflection. He sighed. 'What am I going to do?' he wondered. He sat down beside the piece of glass and looked up at the sky. It was a starry night, a beautiful night. He remembered how beautiful the night of the Jellicle ball was when he had performed the mating dance with Victoria. She had looked so perfect, so inviting that night. He couldn't help but desire her. He remembered how everyone had commented on how beautiful their dance was. Then he remembered the moment he shared with Jemima before the ball had even started. It was the moment where Coricopat and Tantomile sensed Old Deuteronomy's presence and while the other cats were anticipating his arrival, he and Jemima had been joking amongst each other. He couldn't quite remember what they were talking about but, he remembered how he had playfully wrestled her to the ground and they had rolled around a bit. He remembered how happy he had felt in that simple moment and remembered looking into Jemima's beautiful brown eyes as he was on top of her. It was all harmless fun of course, but Jennyanydots had turned around appalled at the postion they were in and scolded Plato as she hit him on the head. Plato softly laughed at the memory. Then he sighed as he remembered when Jemima first rose up to sing. Her hauntingly beautiful voice ringing through out the junkyard, singing about the meaning of happiness, and her eyes widened in wonder as she sang to the moon. He had always found Jemima's fascination with the moon strangley cute. Whenever she looked to the sky her eyes looked bigger than they already were. He recalled a time where Jemima once hated her big eyes. They were just kittens.

_Plato approached Jemima with concern as he saw her sitting alone, sniffling._

_"What's wrong, Jem?" _

_Jemima turned her head to reveal watery eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and sighed. "Hi, Plato."_

_Plato frowned "Why were you crying, Jem?"_

_"Because the other toms keep making fun of me. They keep calling me "Moon Face" because my stupid eyes are so big!" she said in anger._

_"There's nothing wrong with your eyes, Jem." Plato reassured her._

_"Yes there is! They're too big! How did I get stuck with this "moon face"?" she frowned._

_"Well, I like your eyes. I think they're pretty."_

_Jemima's face brightened. "Really?"_

_Plato smile and nodded. Jemima sweetly smiled back. Then her face softened a bit. "The other toms don't think so."_

_Plato sat down next to her. "The other toms are stupid. I'll tell you what. When we grow up, I'll make you my mate. That way I'll always be able to protect you."_

_Jemim a giggled. "Okay."_

_"Hey guys!" exclaimed Etcetera suddenly approaching. "Guess what? Two new kittens have joined the tribe! I heard that that Bustopher Jones is their uncle or something. Let's go meet them!"_

_Plato stood up and offered his hand to Jemima. "C'mon, Jem." Jemima smiled and took his hand. They walked over with Etcetera to go meet the new comers. The others were already gathered around to greet them. One was a black and white tuxedo tom who was protectively holding the others hand. The other cat amazed the others. A young queen with all white fur and sparkingly blue eyes. _

_"Wow. She's beautiful!" exclaimed Etcetera."The tom is pretty cute too." she giggled._

_"I'm gonna go introduce myself." declared Jemima, breaking away from Plato. The others watched as she cautiously approached the new kittens. "Hi." she greeted with a bright smile. "I'm Jemima. Welcome to the tribe."_

_"Hi, Jemima." replied the tuxedo tom. "My name is Mistofelees. This is my sister, Victoria." he said gesturing towards the white kitten who was hiding behind her brother. He tugged his sister's hand encouraging her to say hello. Victoria poked her head from behind her brother's back and satred curiously at Jemima. "Hi." she squeaked. Jemima giggled and smiled._

_"Don't be scared. I'm your friend." she declared. Victoria shyly smiled and then her eyes widened. _

_"Wow." she said. "Your eyes are.."_

_Jemima frowned. "You think they're weird, don't you?" She heard Pouncival and Tumblebrutus snicker behind her. Plato readied himself to go defend Jemima when Victoria shook her head._

_"No!" she said, no longer hiding behind Misto's back and standing in front of Jemima. "Not at all. I like them. You're the prettiest queen I've ever seen." she smiled._

_Jemima blushed, feeling very flattered. "T-thank you. You're the prettiest queen I've ever seen too."_

_"Thanks!" Victoria smiled. Suddenly the two began giggling with each other and everyone could tell that they were going to be great friends. Plato smiled in approval as he watched the other toms and queens approach the newcomers to greet them. He could see that Jemima felt happy again as they all talked and laughed with each other. If Jemima was happy, so was he. _

Plato sighed as he fondly recalled the memory. Things were so much more simple back were all so young and naive back back on it, he supossed that Admetus was right though. He had always been in love with Jemima. He was serious when he said he would always protect her. He wondered if things had been different if Victoria and Misto had not come to the junkyard. If Victoria had not peeked an interest in him and he hadn't returned that interest. Would things be different? Would Jemima love him back? He sighed. He still pondered if he should talk about with Admetus or not. He trusted Admetus just fine, he just didn't know if he could trust himself. I'll sleep on it, he finally decided as he rose up and retreated back to his den. As he slept, his dreamt of Jemima once again, except this time, Victoria wasn't included.

The next morning, when Plato awoke, Victoria was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he decided to leave her a note instead.

Dear, Victoria

I hope you slept well. I've gone hunting with Admetus. Don't worry, I'll be back later. I promise to catch you something good. Have a great afternoon.

Love, Plato

Plato felt the guilt sting in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Victoria would be fine and would probably go visit her friends but he hated lying to her. Well he wasn't completely lying but he still felt as though he were. He bent his head down to kiss her forehead but then stopped himself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea right now. He quietly left the den and searched for Admetus.

Sure enough he found Admetus by his den, probably just waking up.

"Hey, Addie!" he called out. Admetus looked down to see Plato with an anxious expression.

"Hey, Plato." he said between a yawn.

"Let's go hunting. I want to talk to about something." said Plato, a slight urgency in his voice.

Admetus nodded, understanding what Plato meant about "something." He jumped from the small ledge and joined Plato on the ground. They began walking away from the junkyard, knowing that should go as far as they could in case anyone was listening. When they thought they were safe, they began speaking.

"So, have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?" asked Admetus.

Plato nodded.

"And?"

Plato let out a heavy sigh. "You were right, Admetus. you were right all along."

Admetus nodded. The two toms stood in silence for a moment. Finally Admetus broke the silence. "What does this mean?"

"What do you mean 'what does it mean?'" asked Plato. "It means that I'm in love with Jemima." Plato was astonished, hearing himself say the words out loud.

"I know." replied Admetus. "But what about Victoria?"

Plato pondered this for a moment. "It's not that I don't love Victoria. I do it's just that.."

"You love Jemima more?" Admetus offered.

"Yeah." said Plato.

"That explains why you're so jealous of Alonzo."

Plato repressed a growl at the thought of Alonzo with his arm around Jemima. _His_ Jemima.

"Do really think he can make her happy?" asked Plato.

Admetus shrugged. "I don't know, Plato. I don't know. There's really nothing we can do about it though, is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whether you like it or not, Munkustrap chose Alonzo for Jemima. He's going to be her mate Plato."

"I know. I still don't like it though." Plato said bitterly.

"Of course you don't but this is out of your hands, my friend."

"What if Jemima doesn't agree to it?"

"She already did."

"Not necessarily."

"Don't get any ideas, Plato. Remember that Victoria is your mate."

"I know! I know! And I'm lucky to have her. I just don't want Jemima to get hurt. " Plato sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I can't just ignore my feelings for her."

Admetus placed his hand on Plato's shoulder. "Look, Plato. I'm your friend and I'm here to support you. So I'm not going to tell you stop loving Jemima but I just want you to be careful. No one can know about this."

" Well I can't just avoid Jemima forever. How am I going to face her and Victoria without feeling guilty?"

"You need to find the will somehow. You're strong, Plato. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Addie. You're a good friend." Admetus gave Plato a reassuring smile.

"C'mon. Let's do that hunting then." said Admetus, rising and offering Plato a hand. Plato rose up and nodded, trying to put on a good face. When Admetus turned his back, Plato frowned. 'But is he right? Am I strong enough to get through this without hurting anyone?'

* * *

_Well there you have it. In the next chapter we're going to get in depth with Jemima and Alonzo and see Jemima's perspective on the whole thing. Please review and tell me what you think. _:)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Thanks again for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 7! I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own CATS._

_**Warning:**This chapter contains dark themes and some ooc-ness._

* * *

Chapter 7

The young calico queen was walking down the road from her owner's house, on her way back to the junkyard. She hummed to herself as she wondered what the day had in store for her. First she had to visit her parents like she usually did, then probably meet up with Alonzo. She wondered what they would do together. What were mates supposed to do together? Well they weren't mates yet but they would be soon. She thought about the way her parents acted around each other. When they weren't fussing over her or other matters in the tribe, they usually just held hands while sneaking in a small kiss or two while calling each other names like "darling" or "sweetheart." Jemima rolled her eyes at the thought. Then she shuddered at the thought of what her parents did when they were alone. 'I am not going to think about that.' she told herself. Jemima supposed that she would have to wait and see for herself to know how couples truly act when they were alone. She also supposed that everyone was different in that way. Based on what had happened the previous day. Alonzo seemed to have no problem with showing affection in public. She sighed as she remembered how he held her closely while the other Jellicles had gone up to congratulate them on their engagement. No tom had ever hugged or held her in such a way. Nor had anyone looked at her in a such a way. She felt both excited and a bit embarrassed. She was still in disbelief that such a fine and handsome tom was so interested in her and now she was going to be mated to that tom.

Suddenly the image of another tom caused her bashful smile to fade. Plato. Jemima frowned as she remembered the small argument between them. Why had Plato been so cold towards her? It was so unlike him. They had been the best of friends since they were kittens. Sure, they had their had their tid-bits before but never had Plato caused her to become so angry. Jemima had thought that of all people, he and Victoria would be most happy for her. Instead Plato acted like he could care less. Why had he acted like that? For as long as she had known him, Plato had never been so, well, mean. If she didn't know any better, Jemima might have even thought that Plato was sort of mad about the whole thing with Alonzo; but why would he be? Yesterday when the time came for her to head back to her owner's house, it was Alonzo who had escorted her. It would take some getting used to, since it had always been Plato who walked her home. Jemima shook her head. She cared about Plato and wanted to resolve any conflict he may have with her; however, it was he who started the argument, so she decided that she would wait for him to come and apologize. She hadn't done anything wrong after all.

As Jemima reached the junkyard she was greeted by a Etcetera and Electra. She gave them a friendly "hello" and told them that she would catch up with them later, informing them that she had to go see her parents. The teenage queens nodded their heads in understanding and Jemima was on her way. She reached Munkustrap and Demeter's den and they shared their daily routine of having a pleasant, small conversation before going on with their day. Munkustrap and Demeter mostly just wanted to make sure Jemima was okay. Her skittish mother became especially worried if Jemima ever forget their morning visit. Immediately after they were done, Munkustrap practically insisted that Jemima go see Alonzo. Jemima nodded in agreement and left their den to go and find him. The first place she thought of to go was his den. When she got there however, Jemima found that Alonzo wasn't there. 'I wonder where he could be.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe he's gone hunting with the other toms.' Jemima brushed it off. She could always kill time with her friends, and she would probably see him later anyway. Jemima began heading in the direction where she last saw Etcetera and the others when she heard the muffled sound of voices. The sound came not far from Alonzo's den, probably just around the corner in fact. Curious as she was, Jemima headed towards the voices that seemed to be getting louder. As she got closer, Jemima could hear what seemed to be a conversation between a queen and tom. Their voices were level but were spoken in a heated tone. Perhaps they were having an argument. Jemima decided not to eavesdrop and was about to turn back around when she heard a familiar voice. Her ears perked up. 'Is that..?' Jemima turned the corner but remained hidden in the shadows, careful not to be seen. The two figures were mere silhouettes. Jemima slowly inched closer and her eyes widened as she could faintly see a tall, patched tom talking to a dark, slim queen. Alonzo? Cassandra? What were they doing together. Jemima's heart began pounding.

"Really, Alonzo. I figured that you would try and make me jealous like always but a kitten? I didn't think you were that desperate."

"Jemima is no longer a kitten. "

"She may as well be."

"She is going to be my mate. My true mate. Once the Jellicle ball arrives, I'll make her an adult and she'll be bound to me forever."

Cassandra huffed. "You can't possibly want her. You're only doing this to appease Munkustrap."

Alonzo gave Cassandra a devious smirk. "On the contrary. Unlike all the toms you sleep around with, I actually happen to like Jemima. She's smart, kind, and beautiful. She'll make a fine mate."

This time it was Cassandra who smirked at Alonzo. "Jemima's cute, I'll give her that." She gave a sultry purr and placed her paws on Alonzo's chest in a seductive manner. It took all Jemima had not to emerge from the shadows and slap the Abyssinian queen. Alonzo however looked unaffected. "But let's face it, honey." she continued. "The kid had no experience. What you need is a real queen." she purred, looking up at him with her pale blue eyes.

Alonzo smirked again and grabbed Cassandra's chin. Jemima's eyes widened. Was he going to kiss her? Alonzo lifted Cassandra's face closer to his and she closed her eyes. Alonzo stopped and gave out a mirthless laugh. "You're pathetic." he stated. Cassandra's eyes shot open.

"W-what did you say?" she stuttered. Alonzo's grip on her tighted and she slightly winced in pain.

"Funny, isn't it, Cassandra? How the tables have turned."

"What do you m-mean?" she asked. Jemima could have sworn she sensed the slightest bit of fear from the older queen, and she could have sworn that Alonzo had an glint in his eye that was almost..sinister.

"You've always told me that I wasn't good enough for you. That you wanted to find something new. I would flirt with other queens and you would do more than flirt with other toms. Then you would make me beg and grovel for you to take me back. Now you listen to me, Cassandra, and listen good. I'm fucking sick of your games and I'm not putting up with you anymore." Alonzo released his grip on Cassandra and then pushed her to the floor. Both Jemima and Cassandra's eyes widened in shock. Alonzo evily grinned down at the Abysessian queen. For once in her life, she looked vulnerable.

"Alonzo, please. Why are you doing this?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't try and act all innocent, you whore." Alonzo sapt, darkly. "It's your turn to beg and come crawling back to me. Except this time it's not going to happen. Now you'll just have to watch as I enjoy myself with another queen and you had better hope you find someone decent or desperate enough to deal with your crap."

With that, Alonzo turned on his heel and left Cassandra on the floor in shock. He wore an evil grin as he walked with his head held up high. He was so caught up with his newfound feeling of power and dominance, that he didn't notice the small calico queen who was still hidden in the corner. When he was out of sight, Jemima turned her head when she heard sniffling. Cassandra was crying. Jemima watched in horror as the once proud queen lay on the ground with her head in her paws. Jemima stiffened against the wall. The image of the handsome tom with a warm smile that she thought she knew had been replaced. Now she saw a cold tom with a malicicious cringed as she remembered the words he spoke about her.

_"Once the Jellicle ball arrives, I'll make her an adult and she'll be bound to me forever."_Now that she looked back on it, the way he said it was almost, possessive.

Jemima was so still in shock that she could hear her heart beating against her chest. She came to a realization. This tom was supposed to be her mate. What was she supposed to think now?

* * *

_So what do you think. I know that this chapter was shorter than the previous ones. Before you say anything, I don't think Alonzo is a bad guy. I just wanted to try something new and I don't think anyone's ever portrayed him in this way. Just a little warning, there will be more dark Alonzo in this story and it may get worse. Never fear, a great tom is about to come to Jemima's rescue. Guess who? Reviews, please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, everyone! I know its been quite a while since my last update and I'm deeply sorry. I just simply haven't had the time or energy to do so. I'm a busy person but I want to try and update when I can. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time and I hope you haven't given up on me! Please, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Plato couldn't comprehend how he was feeling right now. He felt horrible, awful, so overwhelmed with guilt. In only a matter of two days ago, he had realized that not only was mated to dazzling queen but was also completely head over heels with her best friend! His best friend as well no less! All day he had been doing his best to avoid both queens. So far he had been successful and used the time to hang around with Admetus who he had earlier confided in. He knew he couldn't tell anyone else. He and Admetus were close and therefore he trusted him but this secret was just to big to let out any further. Plato decided that this was something that he needed to keep to himself from now on. Somehow he needed to find a way to surpress his feelings. He couldn't let this bother him. He would have to convince himself that Victoria was the only one he wanted and needed, despite how he was pinning for another queen. Plato sighed. 'Oh, Jemima' he thought to himself. 'If only I had realized what was right in front of me sooner. If I had known how much I need you..would things be different? Would you want me too?' He sighed again. 'But I can't think of that now can I? It's already too late.' The best thing for him now was to be happy for what he had and be happy for Jemima. Even if he hated Alonzo. 'Damn him. He better be nothing but good to her.'

Meanwhile somewhere in the junkyard, a troubled queen was expressing her concerns to her brother. Victoria awoke disappointed when she found a note instead of seeing her beloved mate laying next to her. The note was short but sweet. It still didn't satisfy Victoria though. Why had he not asked to come along with them. Sure she hated getting her dirty but she was hoping to spend some time alone with Plato that day. She knew she would see him later on but she was growing impatient. She wondered why he had been acting so strange for the past couple of days.

"Ever since Munkustrap announced Alonzo and Jemima's engagement, he's been acting weird. Not like himself." she frowned.

Mistofellees shrugged. "Maybe he justed wanted some time alone."

"Why would he want time alone from me? It's not as if I prevent him from seeing his friends. What if he's upset with me for some reason?"

"Calm down, Victoria. I was just making a suggesting. Maybe it isn't that at all. Maybe its something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't now, I'm a conjurer, I don't read minds! Why don't you just ask him?"

"I've tried to, Misto! But I'm finding it harder to be alone with him and when we are alone we're both too tired to talk! It's almost as What am I going to do Misto!"

"Victoria, calm down!" he yelled placing his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you acting so anxious anyway? I've never seen you so hysterical, sister."

Victoria sighed. "It's just that..there's something important I want to discuss with Plato."

"What is it? You can tell your dear old brother right?"

Victoria turned away and blushed. "Well, it's just that..I think it's about time that Plato and I had kittens."

"YOU WANT KITTENS?" Misto's eyes widened in shock.

"Misto! Please lower your voice!"

"I'm sorry, Vicky. It's just the idea of my baby sister becoming a mother. It's a lot to take in."

"Well, I'm not going to be a mother yet. Not until Plato and I well, until we get pregnant."

Misto made a slight disgruntled face. "So that's why you want to see him so badly. I understand now."

"Do you think that he would go for the idea?"

"Sure, I mean why wouldn't he? You two have been mated for nearly a year now I don't see why not."

Victoria sighed. "I just hope he's as ready as I am."

"If he loves you, I'm sure he'll want you to be happy." said Misto, giving his sister a reassuring smile.

The scene replayed in Jemima's head over and over again. Paralyzed with fear, she remained with her back to the wall as Cassandra continued sobbing. How could Alonzo be cold? Perhaps Cassandra had hurt him in the past but did he have to be so cruel towards her? Jemima had never seen a tom act in such a way to a queen. She had learned from her father that a queen deserved the upmost respect. It was clear that Cassandra's actions had deeply affected Alonzo.

Now you get to watch as I enjoy myself with another queen and beg me to take you back.

Was he just using her to get revenge on Cassandra? Jemima's heart sank at the thought. He claimed that he cared about her but now it was obvious that he was still bitter over Cassandra's cheating. Jemima suppossed she couldn't blame him. At the same time she couldn't believe how he had reduced Cassandra, one of the most beautiful and toughest queens in the tribe, to tears. He didn't look the least bit guilty for the things he said. As a matter of fact, he was smirking at her. Smirking. Jemima never would of thought that Alonzo could be so sadistic. He had always seemed like such a nice guy, so put together. Was this something new? Or had he secretly always been this way? Jemima pondered. She shook her head. It didn't matter when this behavior started. It was wrong. 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself. 'Should I tell someone? The reason why he told of Cassandra was because she angered him. What if I accidently anger him one day? Will he do the same to me?' Once again the horrible scene replayed in her head. Alonzo never hit Cassandra but he did grab her wrists and push her to the ground. Would he ever lay a hand on a queen? Would he ever lay a hand on her? Jemima didn't know what to think. 'Maybe I should tell someone.' she thought. 'But what if that only makes him angrier?' Jemima also suddenly thought of how much older he was than her and how he called out Cassandra for sleeping with other toms. He was bound to have much more experience then her. She had already told him she wanted to take it slow but, what if he expected more from her sooner, more than she was ready to give? 'What if I made a horrible mistake? What if I agreeded to be his mate without seriously thinking it over?' Munkustrap had put so much effort into finding someone for her. Was she simply trying to appease her family? Jemima could no longer bear the sounds of Cassandra's weeping and quietly slipped away, then she began run. She had to get away. She had to be truly alone where she could think. She ran and ran without stopping she turned to make sure she wasn't being followed when she ran into something.

She grunted softly and winced when she realized that her impact had actually been with someone instead of something. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said rubbing her head.

"That's alright, Jem. I forgive you." said a familiar voice. Jemima's heart stopped as she fully opened her eyes to reveal black and white fur. Alonzo.

She gulped and looked up to see the tom giving her a seemingly friendly smile.

"H-hi, Alonzo."

The tom gave a soft chuckle. "Where were you headed to so quickly?"

"Oh, I, um, I was actually l-looking for you when I thought I saw a snake."

alonzo raised his eyebrow. "A snake? In the junkyard?"

"Well, um, it looked like a snake."

Alonzo bent down to face her and smirked. "Jemima, you do know that you're a terrible liar right?"

Jemima's face turned pale and she started to panic. 'There's no way he could of known he I was watching!' she thought.

"What were you really up to, Jem? Hm?"

"I...I-"

Alonzo began to laugh. "It's okay Jem. You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

Jemima sighed in relief. Suddenly she felt Alonzo's hot breath against her ear which made her turn pale again. "But next time I won't let you off so easily though." he whispered. Jemima gulped. Alonzo pulled back and smirked. "Relax i'm only kidding."

"Oh. Okay." she said, not convinced

Alonzo placed his arm around her. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Suddenly an idea formed in Jemima's head. "Oh, actually, Alonzo. I just remembered something. I have to go see Plato."

smile faded. "Plato? Why?"

"Well him and I sort of got into an argument the other day and I think I should find him. You know to patch things up."

Alonzo raised his eyebrow again. "Let me get this straight. You want to ditch me to go see another tom."

Jemima winced at alonzo's slight menacing glare. She smiled at him trying to look reassuring. "I'm not ditching you Alonzo. I just want to fix things is all. And besides, Plato is just my friend. I promise I'll come and see you later. Soon." she quickly added.

Alonzo shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Fine. I guess." Again he bent down and again she turned away.

"Are you ever going to let me kiss you?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'll be back soon." she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Better hurry!" she added. Then she ran.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? You like? Review please_!


End file.
